


in fire and in blood

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "love, i love you"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 1





	in fire and in blood

in fire and in blood

he is the life and the simple

exigence inside of my veins

the small love that i am

so terrified to acknowledge, 

things that cannot be real, for

\- for how can the avatar's girl

the child of water

the child of good

how can she fall for someone

who is what she is not?

the world is at my behest 

and it tells me what path to take

and it tells me to leave him

in the palace and yet

i want to explore the world with him

and be with him and see

the universe in his eyes

for we are bound in fire and in blood

but alas

perhaps not for these stars

nor this eternity


End file.
